Everybody's Screaming
by phasha18
Summary: What happens when things start going wrong just after they started going right again? Is Chase Collins back?   Reid&Tyler. Caleb&OC.  Updated Oct 28.
1. Chapter 01: Someone's Watching Over Me

**Disclaimer**___I don't own - Pogue Parry, Caleb Danvers, Reid Garwin, Tyler Sims, Kate Tunney, Sarah Wenham, Chase Collins or Evelyn Danvers. (the writers & creater's of The Covenant do). I, however, own Kali Parry. _

**Warning: **Slash - Reid/Tyler; abuse - Tyler, Pogue.

A/N: I don't own the song 'Someone's Watching Over Me' by Hilary Duff, it's the title of Chapter 01. 'Everybody's Screaming' belongs to the Lostprophets.

**Title: Everybody's Screaming.**

**Summary:** What happens when things start going wrong just after they started going right again? Is Chase Collins back? Reid&Tyler.

**Chapter 01: Someone's Watching Over Me.**

Tyler, Reid, Pogue and Caleb were standing around the train-station, waiting for Pogue's older sister to arrive as she had been gone for most of the winter. She was only older than them by a year and knew what they were all going through. Reid had wrapped his arms around Tyler and was making him laugh to himself, all because he was breathing down the younger boys' neck.

"Tyler, Reid, do you want to attract attention?" Caleb asked, he was still a little wary as to where Chase Collins had gone after the incident at Putnam barn. Reid nodded but Tyler shook his head.

"Come on baby boy," Reid smirked, but Tyler shook his head again causing the older boys to wonder what was running through his mind.

"Boys," a voice was heard over all the commotion causing them to jump at first not recognising the voice. "Still get scared from hearing me I see," the voice laughed.

"Sis?" Pogue queried grinning as a girl around his height came into view.

"Finally," Caleb sighed, for as long as he could remember he'd always had feelings for the older girl.

"Hey boys, hows about we go home now yeah?" Kali questioned, each boy nodding his head as Pogue gave her a hug.

Tyler grinned he wanted to show Kali his hummer, she had yet to see it and he was still proud of it. It was the one thing that he knew she would love. Reid smirked and innocently grabbed Tyler's ass.

"So tell me what I missed?" Kali questioned as they walked out of the train station and there before them stood Tyler's hummer.

"I got this baby," Reid smirked, Kali couldn't help but laugh knowing that he meant Tyler.

"Well, Tyler got a new car, I dumped Kate and some guy tried to kill us," Pogue answered, purposely leaving out that he'd been in a coma for a few days.

"Nice ride baby boy," Kali smiled causing Tyler to grin at her.

"Yeah, she is. Isn't she?" Tyler grinned, Kali nodded while the rest of them rolled their eyes and climbed in. Tyler and Reid up front, while Caleb, Pogue and Kali sat in the back.

'Tyler, can you drop the other's off cause I want to talk to you for a bit?' Kali questioned using a slight bit of telepathy to invoke it, Tyler nodded in reply.

"I need to run a few errands, so can I drop you guys off?" Tyler questioned, lying he knew he couldn't and that the others didn't believe him.

"Yeah, baby boy you can," Reid said, he knew that there was something that his boyfriend had to get off his chest just not what it was.

"Caleb, can we go to your place?" Pogue asked the older boy, who nodded in response so it was settled the three boys would go to Caleb's for the afternoon while Tyler talked with Kali.

Tyler dropped Pogue, Caleb and Reid off before he drove Kali to his family's manor where they simply sat in his car. Tyler looked at her and almost immediately started to cry. Kali sighed and wrapped her arms around the younger boy.

"Tyler, sweetheart tell me what's wrong?" she whispered quietly into his ear as she rubbed is back.

"You shouldn't have gone," he told her quietly as he sniffled, tears still running down his face.

"Why shouldn't I have?" she asked, he pulled back from the hug slightly before he lifted up the hem of his shirt. "Shit, who did it?" she asked, sighing as he pulled his shirt back down.

"My...mom...and then...my dad," he answered, in truth a little scared of what they would do if they found out that he had told someone, not even his own boyfriend knew.

"Shh, it'll be okay you know," she told him giving him an even tighter hug, before yelped a little in pain.

"I guess I might face them..." he mumbled, looking at her and trying to smile at her.

"Go, call me if you need me okay, I'll get back to Caleb's my own way alright?" she offered giving him a small smile before she cast a transportation spell that took her to Caleb's house.

At the Danver's house Pogue and Caleb were playing foosball in one of the many area's of the house while Reid sat looking out the window, wondering why Tyler had wanted to talk Kali alone. Once they'd actually arrived at the house Kali had quickly talked to Evelyn and asked if she could stay with them as her and Pogue's parents had no idea that she was back.

"Hey Reid, play me?" Caleb questioned, breaking the younger boy from his thoughts. "You with us?"

"Huh?" Reid answered, shaking his head as Kali appeared before them.

"Play me yeah?" Caleb questioned, again as he noticed Kali who walked over to Pogue and smiled. "Where's Tyler?"

"Talking with his parents," she answered causing an alarmed looked to cross Reid's face before it disappeared. "Relax, he'll call me if he wants us,"

Inside Pogue's body was twisting and turning as he thought about what his father would do to him once he found out that Kali was back sooner than she was meant to be. Reid stood up and ran a gloved hand through his short blonde hair before standing opposite Caleb at the foosball table.

"You know why I'm back don't you bro?" Kali questioned as they sat on the chair that Reid had previously been occupying by the window.

"Because, you broke a promise?" Pogue answered remembering that before she had left she'd promised that she'd be back in time for Caleb's ascension.

"Yeah, by the way 'Leb, I'm sorry I missed it," Kali told him Caleb glanced up at her and smiled.

"It's alright, at least your back for the others," he told her, before adding that it was Pogue's turn to ascend next.

At the Sims house Tyler was cowering in his room as his parents fought in front of him. He may have been 17 years old but his parents fighting was never part of the deal. Mr Sims new better than to abuse his son, but he didn't care. Tyler whimpered looking up as his father slapped him across the face. Mrs Sims was no better, both her and Mr Sims blamed their failing marriage on their son.

'Kali,' Tyler called in his head, he knew that was what she had meant earlier when she'd told him to call if he needed her. 'Help please,' he sniffled hoping that she was hearing him.

'Tyler, it's alright sweetheart I'll be there soon,' Kali answered silently knowing that the younger boy had heard her.

'Hurry' Tyler mumbled as a small ball of energy hit causing him to scream as pain coursed through his body. "I'm not...using...on...you..." he gasped as his mother said a slurry of curse words directed at him.

At the Danver's both Caleb and Pogue could feel someone using. Caleb's eyes flashed black momentarily as Reid looked at him raising his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Pogue, come with me," Kali said suddenly as the younger boys all looked at her wondering if she had felt the power as well.

"Can you feel it?" Caleb asked, she nodded as Pogue ran a hand through his hair and Caleb shut his eyes briefly.

"Reid, Caleb drive to Tyler's, don't question me please," Kali said as she heard another of Tyler's cries for help.

"What about me?" Pogue asked as both Reid and Caleb made for Caleb's car.

"Transportation spell," she answered, before taking his hand. "Hold on and close your eyes,"


	2. Chapter 02: Crying

**Disclaimer: **_See Chapter 01. I don't own the song "Crying" either it belongs to Sugarcult._

**A/N: **_I may take anywhere between a couple of days to a couple of weeks to update. _

_Sportlover92: Thanks for the review. Here's the update._

_exitlight: I'm sure Tyler appreciates your hugs._

_Lanakitty: Thanks, for the review. Here's some more story to quench your thirst._

_blazingfire03: All questions will be answered in the fullness of time. _

_Techie Cat: Thanks for the review. _

**Chapter 02: Crying**

Within minutes Pogue and Kali had arrived at the Sims house hidden by the trees so as not to be seen. Caleb and Reid were still ten minutes away. Pogue jumped upon hearing Tyler's blood curdling scream. It was only then that he knew the younger boy was going through what he was going through.

"Hold on Ty," Kali said looking at Pogue who was already running as fast as he could to the front door,

"Kali, come on!" he yelled, not wanting to think about what was going on inside the house.

"Pogue wait! Mr Sims is stronger than us!" she yelled as she suddenly found that Pogue had ran straight into some kind of protective barrier.

"What the fuck?" Pogue queried rubbing his head as he sat up looking slightly stunned.

"There's some kind of spell on the house," Kali said, looking at Pogue before she pulled him up.

'Kali, help,' Tyler mumbled hoping that Kali heard him again.

'Tyler, there's a spell on the house,' she answered again using telepathy to communicate with him.

'Dad did it...but I think it'll only keep Reid, Pogue and Caleb out...' Tyler sniffled, confident that she heard him.

Kali muttered to herself and then sent Caleb a text message telling him to use a transportation spell to get them there cause it would be quicker and Tyler needed their help. Caleb looked to Reid who nodded and they both did the spell that they had been taught when they were younger.

"I hope baby boy's okay," Reid said before they did the spell to take them the Sims residence.

"Me too, Reid," Caleb agreed, closing his eyes as Reid did the same. Both boys then proceeded to do the spell ensuring that they included moving the car as well.

'Reid' Reid blinked uncertainly as he heard Tyler's voice inside his head.

"Someone's using," Caleb said as both boys opened their eyes, finding themselves in the drive of the Sims residence.

"Yeah, but who?" Reid queried as they climbed out of the car and made their way to Kali and Pogue.

"Old magic," Kali looked at Reid as they heard another blood curdling scream.

Inside Tyler was trying to make it so the energy balls would stop hitting him but it wasn't working as his fathers 'power' was stronger than his own. Tyler screamed in agony as he felt himself being picked up and then harshly dropped to the ground.

"Stop it," Tyler cried, trying not to let the tears that so badly wanted to come out, roll down his face.

"You, you're the reason..." his father yelled as he summoned enough power to send a small energy ball at his father.

Back outside, Reid was trying desperately to run into the house but kept ending up flat on his back. Even after it had been explained to him that they wouldn't be able to get into the house.

"Caleb, can't you do something?" Reid asked for what felt like the millionth time, he was clearly worried about the youngest 'Son of Ipswich'.

"No, and I don't know if the Book of Damnation can help either," Caleb answered, tunning a hand through his short dark brown hair.

"Kali can't you get in?" Reid questioned the older girl who shrugged. The entire time that the boys had been talking she'd been thinking and trying to get Tyler to stay calm.

"Maybe, I don't know," she said before taking a deep breath and attempting the transportation spell to get her inside to Tyler's bedroom.

In Tyler's bedroom he was laying curled up on his side as his parents sent blow upon blow to him. He knew that outside his friends were trying to get into help him. Tyler let out a yelp when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey baby boy," Kali smiled at him as she had managed to get through the barrier. "Mr Sims break the damn spell before you kill him and yourself," she yelled hoping that it would break his concentration long enough for the boys to get inside.

"Hurts," Tyler mumbled before he blacked out.

"Tyler! Kali!" Caleb shouted as soon as they had managed to get through the barrier and into the house. Reid bolted to Tyler's bedroom only to be grabbed by Pogue and Caleb before he could get in. "We can't just run in there,"

"Why the hell not?" Reid huffed, as he stood in the doorway and saw that Tyler was unconscious and Mrs Sims was trying to pull Kali away from him.

"Caleb do it," Kali yelled as her eyes went black and she used some of her power to make Mrs Sims let go of her.

"I can't, it's against the rules of the Covenant," Caleb tried reasoning before he was shaken out of it by Pogue.

"Screw the rules, Mr Sims' has already broken them by using against Ty," Pogue told him, though deep down he was wondering why he had never used against his own father to stop him.

"Come on baby boy, don't give up," Reid whispered as Caleb gingerly stepped into the room.

Reid stared into the room as Caleb sent a ball of energy at Mr Sims, before Pogue grabbed his arm and started to pull him into the room and lead him against the wall to where Kali was sitting with Tyler's head resting in her lap. She had managed to get Mrs Sims off her. Tyler was still out of it while Caleb duelled against his father.

"Baby boy," Reid sighed, kneeling down beside him as soon as they got to him and Kali. "What the fuck happened to him?"

"I'm not going to tell you that Reid. You have to let him," she told him, while Caleb sent one last blast of energy to Mr Sims. "Caleb, don't kill him just get him to stop,"

"What do you think I'm trying to do," Caleb yelled as Pogue dialled 911 and Reid called his own father to get him to help them.

"Tyler, wake up," Reid mumbled, he wanted to use to revive him but that wouldn't look good. "Wait, what are we going to say?"

"Leave it to me," Kali answered watching as Reid ran his hand through Tyler's hair and then let his fingers gently trace along the younger boys face.

Within seconds Reid's father was there and had taken Mr Sims by the shoulders and was standing directly in front of him, Caleb took that as his queue to stop throwing energy balls at him and help take care of Tyler. Reid's father turned to face the teens to ask them what was going on, but was met by Reid shaking his head.

"Dad, don't ask us," he told him before turning his attention back to Tyler who was slowly coming to. "Hey Ty,"

"It hurts," Tyler mumbled, his eyes only open a fraction as he looked at Reid he tried his best to smile at the younger boy but failed and bit his lip instead.

"Shh, it'll be okay," Reid whispered, looking at Pogue and Caleb for reassurance as they heard sirens and a car pulling up out the front of the house.

"What are you going to tell them?" Caleb asked, but saw that Kali was looking at Mr Garwin who nodded. "Wait, Mr Garwin are you going to talk to them?"

"Yes, Caleb, I'll do the talking you just take care of the youngest," Mr Garwin answered, looking at the boys and Kali. "Don't worry, I won't tell your father your back." he added directing his last statement at Kali who still had Tyler's head resting on her lap.

Mr Garwin lied to the paramedics and said that some children from the boys school had done it to him. He then took Mr Sims with him to the elders of the Covenant, they would deal with him. Reid rode with Tyler in the ambulance while Kali, Caleb and Pogue took Tyler's hummer knowing that it would be the only thing that the younger boy would want to go home in.

Once they were at the hospital they found Reid pacing up and down the emergency ward waiting room nervously. He wanted to know how Tyler was doing but nobody was telling him anything. Apparently Mr Garwin had told them, that Kali had just become Tyler's legal guardian, so therefore they couldn't tell Reid a thing.

"Reid, how is he?" Caleb asked after he had grabbed him gently by the shoulder to get him to stop pacing.

"They won't tell me," he answered shortly, staring at the taller boy as he was made to sit in one of the chairs next to Pogue and Kali. "They said they'll only tell his legal guardian or some shit like that,"

"Oh...does that mean they'll only tell his parents?" Pogue asked, causing the other three to shrug. They had no idea what Mr Garwin had told them.

"Is there a Miss Parry here?" a nurse asked, after coming out of the ER, Kali looked up as they wheeled Tyler pass them on a bed headed towards the intensive care unit.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Miss Parry," Kali answered as she stood up and looked at the nurse.

"Would you come with me please?" the nurse questioned, Kali nodded her head and then followed the nurse down the hall to the ICU where she stood outside of Tyler's room. "I've been told that you're the legal guardian of Mr Tyler Sims, is that true?"


	3. Chapter 03: Watching The Worlds Collide

**Disclaimer: **_See Chapter 01. 'watching the worlds collide' is a line taken from the song "I'm Better" by Ashley Parker Angel, so that belongs to him._

_blazingfire03 - He'll get to go home soon._

_TechieCat - Aww, thank you. Here you get to see how the boys reacted, a little more._

_SportLover92 - Here you go, you'll find out about Tyler's condition in this chapter. The following one'll deal with the elders._

_Sakurabound - Yeah, Tyler's a fave of mine too. _

_cajun-beauty - Thanks for the review._

_Dark Angel Kira - Where abouts does it seem jumbled? Thanks for the review._

**Chapter 03: Watching The Worlds Collide**

Kali looked at the nurse and then glanced into the room realising what Reid had said, she nodded allowing the nurse to believe what Mr Garwin had said. The nurse looked to Kali and then saw that she was looking into the room wondering about Tyler.

"Could you tell me anything?" Kali asked, hopefully as she watched Tyler and listened to the nurse at the same time.

"Mr Sims has..." the nurse started to say before Kali interrupted her and told her just to call him Tyler. "As I was saying, Tyler had internal bleeding, a rather large gash above his forehead along with a couple of broken ribs,"

"You know I can tell that's not all," Kali said looking at Tyler and taking a deep breath before she faced the nurse again. "What else is there?"

"He also has a badly fractured left leg and a slightly bruised right arm. Along with a lot of minor cuts," the nurse answered, before telling her that she could go in to him and sit with him for a while.

'Reid, Caleb, Pogue come down to the ICU you'll know which room,' Kali thought, before she walked into the room and sat beside the bed letting out a sigh as she looked at his sleeping form.

"Kali, how bad is he?" Reid asked as soon as he stepped into the room and almost ran to Tyler's bedside. "Baby boy,"

"The nurse said he had internal bleeding, a gash on his forehead, a couple of broken ribs..." she paused taking a deep breath as she looked at how wide the boys eyes had become.

"Sis?" Pogue asked, looking between her and Tyler as Tyler's eyes fluttered open.

Caleb, Reid and Pogue listened as the older girl filled them in while trying to get Tyler to calm down. He didn't like being in hospital or the fact that Kali had taken the others with her when she had gotten to his house. Reid continued to stare at Tyler who was hooked up to a few machines, one was an oxygen tank that had meant a tube was down his throat. Another was a heart monitor, and another controlled the amount of pain medication that he was administered.

"Baby boy, why didn't you tell us?" Caleb asked, looking at him as Reid sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. Tyler shook his head, he couldn't exactly talk with a tube down his throat.

"Caleb, he can't exactly talk right now, you know that right?" Pogue said, rolling his eyes at the older boy although he too wanted to know why Tyler hadn't told them.

"Ty, I know you called out to Reid. Do that again, only like you do when you talk to me okay?" Kali asked, Tyler nodded his head a little, showing that he understood what she meant for him to do.

"Wait? Tyler can do the whole telepathy thing?" Caleb blinked, trying to comprehend how the youngest could possibly know how.

"Yeah...Pogue should be able to, but doesn't have the faintest idea, and Tyler can but only if he really wants to," she answered before she stopped talking and allowed for Tyler to start.

'I didn't say anything because I was scared,' Tyler told them using a little telepathy, Reid took his un-bruised hand and held it rubbing it with his thumb.

"You didn't have to be scared," Reid and Caleb said simultaneously as they looked at him, Caleb running a hand through his hair as it brought back memories to Pogue.

'I know Pogue,' Tyler directed that directly at Pogue not allowing any of the others to hear him.

"How longs it been going on?" Reid asked, as he absentmindedly continued to rub Tyler's hand before the younger boy pulled it away.

'Hurts,' he said simply before he closed his eyes. 'Since we got the power...' Tyler answered his eyes staying tightly shut, as he didn't want to look at the boys.

Pogue sighed before walking out of the room being shortly followed by Kali and Caleb leaving Reid in with Tyler. Pogue was trying to figure out how the younger boy had known what his father had been doing to him, not even his own sister knew. Like Tyler, none of the boys wanted to use against their fathers. Only Pogue's father had never used on him.

"I still don't get why he didn't tell us!" Pogue huffed, taking a deep breath as he sat back down in the chairs that were situated just outside the room.

"You heard him, Pogue he was scared and probably still is," Caleb tried to reason with his best friend as Kali stood watching them.

"Just because he was scared didn't mean that couldn't have told us," Pogue said, looking up at Caleb and then realised that he was contradicting himself.

"Okay, you pair. Enough," Kali said getting tired of the two boys fighting. "You can stand here and argue about it or you can go back in there and let him know that he doesn't have to be scared," she finished, closing her eyes and running a hand through her hair before opening them at looking between the two.

"When did you become so calm?" Pogue asked, looking to her trying to remember the last time that he had ever seen her so calm.

"Eh, it happens when you get old," she smirked wrapping an arm around him and looking to Caleb who was already walking back into the room. "Well, you going to go in there or not?"

"I...I think I'll wait," Pogue mumbled as Reid walked out and almost sat on top of Kali. "Watch it, Reid,"

"Sorry..." Reid mumbled incoherently to himself as he sat next to Kali.

Inside the ICU room, Caleb was talking to Tyler and trying to reassure the younger boy that no one was going to let anything happen to him. Tyler shook his head a little, after everything he'd been through that afternoon he didn't want to be around anyone. Reid looked at Kali and decided to bury his head in the older girl's shoulder.

"Reid, take a deep breath would you," Kali sighed, giving him a hug as she felt some tears dripping down onto her shoulder.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Reid mumbled, Kali sighed it was going to be one long day.

"Honestly?" she asked, looking between Pogue and Reid who both nodded. "I don't know, I think if he hadn't been petrified that he would have said something,"

"So he was really that scared?" Reid asked, moving his head a little to look at her.

"Yeah, he was," Kali told him, before she stood up to go into the room to talk to Tyler. "Let me go in and talk to him,"

Caleb walked out of the room mumbling to himself that something didn't seem right. It was because of something that he had overheard one of the nurses saying when they were standing in the waiting room, waiting. Kali walked into room, she was going to try and get him to put the protective wall down that he'd put up when Caleb was talking to him.

"Tyler, sweetie," she sighed sitting next to him. "I want you to try and relax," she smiled at him trying to get inside his mind.

'He'll...hurt...me,' Tyler mumbled in his mind not wanting to put the wall down as he didn't know how he'd put it up in the first place.

"Shh, sweetheart I promise he won't," Kali told him as she managed to access the part of his mind that put the wall up.

'How?' Tyler questioned sniffling as Kali helped him to put the wall down.

"Because I won't let him," Kali smiled at him leaning over and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "And baby boy, I'm sorry I bought them. But I had to,"

'I didn't even tell Reid...' Tyler whispered, Kali just sighed before she told him that some how she had gotten custody of the younger boy. 'Until today...'

"I know sweetheart, I know," Kali smiled at him, sitting by his bed as she watched him close his eyes and fall into a restless sleep.

Kali sighed, looking at him as she decided that at least one of them should stay at the hospital with the younger boy. Reid looked into the room and sighed, how had they not noticed what the youngest Son was going through? Caleb looked at Pogue as both of their cell phones rang. Caleb's was Sarah, while Pogue's was Chase.


	4. Chapter 04: Mystery

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 01. **

_**A/N: **__Also, sorry about the shortness of this chapter, the next chapter will be longer I hope. _

_blazingfire03 - Thanks for reviewing. What Sarah was calling about will be discovered later on, but what Chase was calling about in this chapter._

_cajun-beauty - For that you will have to wait and see._

_Lanaktty - Thanks. But you will have to wait and see what Chase is doing._

_Sakurabound - Yes, yes Chase is back. For in the movie we never found out what happened to him. So I have my plans for him._

_exitlight - Aww. Don't worry too much about Tyler. _

_Dark Angel Kira - Thank you for the review and the advice. :) I do appreciate all of it, and I have taken it into consideration. I have my reason's for why the story is written the way it is. _

_SportLover92 - How Tyler knows about Pogue will be discovered in furture chapters just not this one. _

_TechieCat - Soon, my dear, soon. I am going to bring them into it, in future chapters._

_VFPC - Thank you. Just wait and see._

**Chapter 04: Mystery**

Meanwhile, Mr and Mrs Sims, along with Mr Garwin were standing in front of the elder's of the Ipswich colony. Mr Garwin had told them about Mr Sims using against his son. Mr and Mrs Sims were completely aware of what they were doing and that they were right for abusing their son.

"Mr and Mrs Sims, do you honestly believe that we will stand for the abuse of your son?" one elder questioned, as the duo stood before the elders.

"Honestly? Yes." Mr Sims stated as Mr Garwin felt that there was something wrong with the situation.

"If I may speak for a moment?" Mr Garwin queried, looking around the old stone room, the elders nodded allowing him to continue. "Just so that you are aware. Their son Tyler is currently in the hospital. He sustained internal bleeding, a rather large gash above his forehead along with a couple of broken ribs," he paused taking a breath before he continued to speak. "He also has a badly fractured left leg and a slightly bruised right arm,"

"Joseph, how do you know this information?" the same elder who had spoken earlier questioned, looking directly at Mr Garwin.

"Wayne Parry's oldest child," Mr Garwin answered, as the elders looked to him and then at each other quietly talking to one another to decide the fate of Mr and Mrs Sims.

"Tell us, how bad was the young Mr Sims internal bleeding?" another elder questioned, looking to Mr Garwin and then to Mr and Mrs Sims.

"Bad enough, that from what Kali has told me he needed a tube down his throat to help him breathe," Mr Garwin answered, before he sat down again and they all waited what the verdict would be. Having a tube down Tyler's throat had meant that at least one of his lungs had been deflated.

The elders sat and quietly discussed what would be happening with Mr and Mrs Sims. It was decided that the Sims would keep their distance from all the children and would not be allowed to contact Tyler without supervision. Tyler was also to be formally placed in the custody of Kali Parry, who was to be his legal guardian until he turned 20.

At the hospital Caleb was listening to Sarah talking to him. He didn't really know what she was saying, as half of his attention was on the floor. Pogue, himself was rather shocked as he had Chase on his line.

"What do you want?" Pogue hissed into his phone as he looked up and Caleb.

'I want your sister,' Chase told him, smirking before he hung up the phone.

"Pogue?" Caleb questioned covering the mouthpiece of his phone while he listened to Sarah.

"I'll...tell you later," Pogue answered, looking at Caleb then quickly into Tyler's room.

A half hour later and Kali had sent Reid, Caleb and Pogue back to the Danver's. Caleb lay on his bed while Reid lay down beside him and curled up in a ball. Pogue pulled out a mattress from underneath the bed and lay down on the floor.

"Reid, are you okay?" Caleb asked sitting up and placing his hand on the younger boy's shoulder and peering over him.

"No," Reid muttered, staying in his ball. He wasn't one to generally get up set, but the last twelve hours were making him extremely vulnerable.

"Look, as long as we're looking out for him he'll be alright," Caleb tried to reason with him, but he knew that Reid wouldn't take it for answer.

"Caleb, you know it won't reassure him," Pogue said, sitting up and looking at the pair of them as Reid curled up in a tighter ball.

"We've already failed him," Reid mumbled into his hands before he peered up at Caleb and then looked to Pogue.

"I know, but we can un-fail him by looking out for him," Caleb told him, as his phone started to ring. Picking it up he saw Sarah's name flashing at him again.

"Answer it," Reid muttered burying his head into Caleb's pillow and closing his eyes tightly.

Back at the hospital Kali was sitting watching Tyler as he slept, wondering how long her brother thought he could hide what he was going through. Pogue didn't know that Kali knew what their father had been doing to him whenever she was gone. She sat with her head in her hands as she watched him sleep, knowing that sooner or later she'd have to face her father.

Evelyn Danver's had decided to leave the house briefly after finding out from the boys that Tyler was in the hospital. So know that was why she was standing outside of Tyler's hospital room when Kali looked up.

"Kali, may I have a word?" Evelyn asked looking to her and then glancing briefly at Tyler and all the machinery that he was hooked up to.

"Evelyn," she nodded, standing up and walking over to her and stepping just outside the door, so that she could still see into the room. "What is it?"

"Did you know that the elder's are putting into motion of you gaining full custody of Tyler?" she questioned, Kali's eyes went wide she had no idea.

"No, how could I? I've been back for not even a day," Kali answered, looking at the older woman before she looked back into he room.

"I assumed you knew, as Joseph was talking about it earlier," Evelyn said pausing as she looked into the room and saw Tyler shuddering in his sleep. "How is he?"

"He's scared. If you mean physically he's not so good. They told me he had internal bleeding, broken ribs a gash across his forehead, and other things," Kali said barely above a whisper as she kept looking at Tyler. "Honestly Evelyn, I don't know if he'll ever be the same,"

"If he's got you and the others looking after him, he'll be okay," Evelyn smiled at her, before she walked off stopping and turning around before she spoke once more. "And Kali, speak to your brother,"

Kali watched the older woman walk away before she went back into Tyler's room and sat with him once again. Kali wondered why the older woman would possibly want her to talk to her brother, she knew almost everything that went on when she was gone.

After Evelyn left Kali sat back beside Tyler's bed and looked at the younger boy wishing that there was something else that she could do for him. Kali mumbled a little saying that she used to use on Pogue when they were younger. She was never sure whether it worked or not and could only pray that it would.

Back at the Danver's mansion Pogue, Reid and Caleb were now sitting up instead of lying down. Pogue was muttering under his breath about how much he hated Chase at that point in time. Caleb was talking to Sarah and listening to her ranting about how much Kate disliked being in the dark about the Sons of Ipswich and all the questions she was asking her.

"Pogue, what is it?" Reid asked, looking at the slightly older boy as Caleb hung up his cell and threw it on his bedside table.

"Chase..." he said looking up at them before he continued. "He wants Kali, he knows about her,"

"What? How?" Reid and Caleb both asked simultaneously, as they looked at Pogue who had a look of worry wash over his face.

"I don't know," Pogue muttered, all he could think of was whether his big sister was safe or not.


End file.
